


The Cure for Boredom

by fireweed15



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MASH, Blind Character, Episode Related, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Being unable to work while his eyes heal has left Julian bored, and he and Ąžuolas stumble upon a cure for that.





	The Cure for Boredom

Julian's boot heels tapped out an irritated staccato rhythm on the dusty floorboards. "I'm _bored_ ," he intoned, not for the first time that day.

Ąžuolas looked up from his journal. Part of him was grateful Julian's eyes were bandaged—he knew how much he'd hate the soft, painstricken look that passed over his face. The loss of his eyesight meant the loss of Julian's ability to work, and he wasn't a man who took even temporary furloughs like this well. "C'mon—" he announced, closing the journal and standing. "Let's get moving."

"What did you have in mind?" Julian asked.

"It's a nice day," Ąžuolas reasoned as he came to stand beside Julian. "How about we take a spin around camp?"

He extended his hand, brushing the back of it against Julian's arm, giving him the opportunity to accept or not. After a moment of careful thought, Julian stood and took his companion's arm at the elbow. "Lead on, my captain."

"Don't you outrank me?" Ąžuolas teased, opening the door and leading him out.

"Only during daylight hours," Julian replied lightly.

"At least your sense of humor is intact."

Conversation trailed off from there, letting them walk through the mostly quiet camp. From time to time Julian asked a question, but mostly, they enjoyed simple, companionable silence.

"This is nice," Ąžuolas offered as they walked between post-op and a supply building.

"Which part?" Julian asked.

"When was the last time we just took a walk like this?" Ąžuolas asked. "Weeks, months? It's…"

"Nice?" Julian supplied.

"Yeah—it's _nice_ ," Ąžuolas agreed.

"Feels like we're the only two in the camp?" Julian went on.

They stopped outside one of the supply buildings, considering the weight of Julian's observations, the fact that it _had_ been an awful long time since they'd had a nice walk like this…

"Hey, uhh…" Julian's grip on Ąžuolas' arm tightened briefly. "What do you say to finding somewhere…" He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, licked his lips.

"A little more private?" Ąžuolas finished.

✚ ✚ ✚

Julian huffed softly, the breath knocked out of him, as he was pushed against the supply building door. His arms wrapped around Ąžuolas' waist, pulling their bodies flush. This close, he could feel Ąžuolas' heart pounding in his chest as the junior surgeon pressed heated, wanting kisses to his mouth and jawline. "Az—mmm, _Ąžuolas_ —"

"You sound beautiful," Ąžuolas purred, hands skimming down arms to hook his fingers in Julian's belt loops. He tugged playfully at them, earning a soft, keening whine from Julian. "So eager…"

"Mmm…" The soft moan all but rumbled in his throat. "Mmm, _Ąžuolas_ … God, what I wouldn't give to have you on your knees—"

Ąžuolas kissed him again, deeper, his hands coming to grab Julian's belt buckle… Then he stopped.

"Mmngh?" Julian's soft keening trailed off into a confused whine, and he directed his unseeing gaze at Ąžuolas. "What's wrong, darling?"

"You're sure about it?" he murmured, touching his forehead to Julian's. "I know how much you love watching—"

"My _eyes_ were damaged, darling," Julian protested, brushing his fingers against his companion's glasses and cheeks. "My imagination is quite intact." He pulled Ąžuolas closer with one arm, their torsos and waists flush and Julian's length straining against his trousers. " _Please_ , I'm begging you—"

"Oh you're _begging_ , mmm?" Ąžuolas murmured, untucking Julian's thin cotton T-shirt.

Julian swallowed hard, burying his face in Ąžuolas' neck; his breath was warm, a soft counterpoint to the scratch of the gauze and tape covering his wounded eyes. "I'm _begging you—please_ , let me feel your gorgeous mouth on my cock."

Fingers trembling, Ąžuolas undid Julian's belt and dropped to kneel in front of him. Murmuring soft endearments, he tugged Julian's trousers and shorts down, just enough to free his erect length. He leaned in, pressing soft kisses to his hip bones as he loosely wrapped his hand around Julian's cock, stroking him slowly.

Julian shivered under the touch, tipping his head back and moaning softly. "Mmm…"

Ąžuolas laughed softly, continuing to stroke Julian's length before taking him in his mouth and, almost lazily, bobbing his head.

Julian arched against the door, muffling his moans with his hand. "Mmmf—! Ąžuolaaaaaas…!"

"Feels good?" he murmured, releasing Julian's cock. Already he was dripping precum.

" _Amazing._ " His voice was soft, husky with arousal, as he carded his fingers through Ąžuolas' hair. "More, please—"

Ąžuolas braced his hands on Julian's hips, gently pinning him in place as he took more of his lover's cock in his mouth. Above him, Julian moaned again, fingers curling in Ąžuolas' hair as he tried not to buck his hips against Ąžuolas' mouth. From his place on the dusty floor, Ąžuolas looked up at Julian. Despite the heavy bandages, it was easy to imagine his silver-gray eyes wide as waves of heady arousal coursed through him, the way his expression would change, heavy-lidded and loving as he watched his lover pleasure him.

"Keep going…" Julian breathed, tugging on Ąžuolas' hair encouragingly. "Keep going, please…!"

Heartened, Ąžuolas' pace redoubled, moans and whines continuing to fall from Julian's lips. His fingers curled softly against Julian's slight hips, and he moaned softly around his cock.

At length, Julian's hand curled amid Ąžuolas' hair, gripping it tightly as he gasped sharply. "Ąžuolas… Mmm, Ąžuolas, I'm—!"

Julian's cock twitched as he came, the taste sharp on Ąžuolas' tongue. His breathing slowed for a moment as he caught his bearings before he pulled back, swallowing as he went. "I hope you're not still _bored_ after that," he teased, leaning his head into Julian's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> AU co-created with @sounddrive   
> ayyyyyyyy


End file.
